Hide and Seek
by XxJigoku-no-HanaxX
Summary: One-shot. When watching his children and his wife playing Hide and Seek, Aragorn suddenly remembered of his own Hide and Seek when he was a mere boy with a mysterious psycho girl.


**A/N: Okay, it's actually quite rare for me to write a one-shot. By the way, this fan fiction was inspired from one of the songs of a Vocaloid (Anime voice-synthesizer) called SeeU. I love horror things when it comes to Vocaloid. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and SeeU belongs to Vocaloid creators.**

**Hide and Seek**

Aragorn smiled when he saw his 6 years-old daughter, Gaileth, closed her eyes and counts to 20 as her 8 years-old brother, Ithilion, and her mother, Arwen, are trying to find a hide-out around the Citadel. They are playing Hide and Seek while Aragorn is just watching them from the throne.

"Ready or not, here I come!" shouted Gaileth. Those six words suddenly triggered Aragorn into a memory of his childhood, when he was playing Hide and Seek in the forest with that girl, that mysterious and frightening girl…

* * *

Aragorn was just 14 when it happened. He was wandering around the woods near Rivendell, when a girl suddenly appeared.

It looks as if the girl was at the same age as him. And she looked beautiful with her blonde hair and blood-red eyes. Although there's a mysterious aura around her. And she's wearing a long black dress with long sleeves.

"You're Aragorn, right? Let's play Hide and Seek," said the girl. Aragorn took a step backward. How did she know his real name? He is often called Estel in Rivendell, and he never met the girl even once. Aragorn was just going to deny her offer. After all, they're already too old to play Hide and Seek.

"Um, I don't think I can play with you—"

"DON'T EVEN THINK TO DENY ME, ARAGORN!"

Aragorn was startled when the girl screamed. And then it revealed to him that she had a knife with her. The girl tried to smile again.

"Now, let's just play… I'm going to count to 20. Be careful not to be caught by me…"

The mysterious girl closed her eyes. "1… 2…"

Aragorn looked around for a hide-out.

"3… 4…"

But he just can't find it everywhere.

"5… 6…"

Then he thought, what would the girl do to him if he's caught?

"7… 8…"

She had a knife, would she kill him?

"9… 10…"

He doesn't even know who she is!

"11… 12…"

Is it fine to play Hide and Seek with a stranger who carries a knife, even if it's a little girl?

"13… 14…"

Aragorn started to think about running to Rivendell. But he also feared that the girl knows where he lives and follows him.

"15… 16…"

She's almost finish counting! Aragorn's sight quickly shifted to a high branch nearby. He climbed up, hoping not to be caught.

"17… 18… 19… 20…! Ready or not, here I come!" said the girl while looking around. Her eyes saw a tall, hollow tree stump. She smirked psychotically and walked to the stump.

"If there's blood, Aragorn is in there. If there's no blood, Aragorn is not in there," she said. Aragorn didn't understand what she's saying until she jammed her knife into the stump and looked disappointed when there is no blood. "Aragorn is not in there…"

Aragorn shivered to the thought if he was hiding in there. The girl continued to search for him.

* * *

4 minutes have passed, and the girl hasn't caught Aragorn yet. But with her every action, Aragorn's fear for her expands.

Suddenly, she's out of his sight. Aragorn was going to get down when he heard a voice behind him, "I've found you…"

Because of shock, Aragorn fell to the ground. The girl jumped and faced him. She raised her knife and attacked Aragorn. Fortunately, he raised his left arm so it was the only body part that was being cut. The girl laughed maniacally as she sees the sight of Aragorn's blood on her knife.

Aragorn quickly stood up and ran to Rivendell as fast as he could. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME, ARAGORN!" screamed the girl.

When Aragorn looked back, she saw that the girl didn't chase him. And that she has not feet. As if she was floating mid-air. And when he looked for the second time, she's gone.

* * *

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!" shouted Aragorn when he arrived in Rivendell, his right arm clutching his wounded one. When Aragorn found Elrond, the Elven lord was surprised on the sight of blood.

"What happened to you?" Elrond asked in Sindarin as he treated Aragorn's wound. "There was a girl… in the forest… She asked me to play Hide and Seek together but when she caught me, she attacked me with a knife," answered Aragorn in the same language.

"What was she like?"

"She had blonde hair and blood-red eyes. She also wore a long black dress and carries a knife."

Elrond was silenced for a while. "You've encountered Míril…"

"Míril? What is that?"

"Not what, but who. Míril is a girl. She's a daughter of a Man but raised by the Elves. She had blonde hair and blood-red eyes. Strangely, she always wore a long black dress with long sleeves. One day, when she was wandering in a forest, an Elf thought that she's a trespasser—a dangerous one. So he shot her, but when the Elf realized it was Míril, it was too late."

Aragorn pitied her when he heard the story. "And the Elf that shot her? What happened to him?" asked Aragorn.

"He died, several days later. With cuts all over his body. We all thought that it was Míril who did it. And then, there are some stories from the Elves around here that claimed have seen a girl with blonde hair and blood-red eyes lurking around the woods."

"And I've just met her…"

Elrond looked into Aragorn's eyes. "You must be extra-careful, or you can be killed by Míril…"

* * *

"_Estel… Estel… Estel…_"

Aragorn snapped out and saw his wife and his children in front of him. "Are you all right?" asked Arwen.

"I'm… I'm fine…" answered Aragorn.

"Maybe you should take a nap, _Ada_," said Ithilion. "Good advice," said Aragorn and went to his chamber.

When he's inside his chamber, he looked into the mirror and gasped. There is Míril's reflection on the mirror!

She smiled to Aragorn. But Aragorn didn't dare to look back. He noticed she's still the same as years ago. Only one thing is different; her knife is bathed in blood—Aragorn's blood.

Aragorn's spine began to chill. He's shivering greatly. And his heartbeat is really quick.

"You're Aragorn, right? Let's play Hide and Seek…"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of it, thank you for reading! I hope I didn't make you to have nightmares. I'm sorry for Aragorn's fans to make him targeted by Míril!**

**By the way, I'm having a poll of what Lord of the Rings fan fiction I should make next. I really appreciate it if you vote. And if you want, please tell your friends or acquaintances. The polling will be closed when I've finished Eowyn's Recipes and my Indonesian fan fiction, Middle-Earth on Facebook.**

**Once again, thank you!**


End file.
